Gone
by fioleexD
Summary: Sky Roberson was left alone with her abusive father after her mother died when Sky was only four,although she doesn't have much of a memory of her mother it left her and her father broken and she has been left alone to her sorrow life until Damen Black came into town and saved her,from herself and her father can true love heal all wounds,inside and out? please read:)
1. Anger

Slap another blow to the face ''You little shit'' he said as I lay crumpled up on the ground,he reached down and grabbed my arm and pulled me off the floor,he grabbed my tiny chin in his big rough hand as he forced my face to crank over to see the cup of water I had spilled on the floor ''Look what you've done,just cant do anything right can you now go over there AND CLEAN IT UP!'' he shouted I scurried over to the cup of water and started picking up the shattered pieces of glass that lay on the floor I spare myself a glance in his direction to see if he was still watching me,he was, I quickly look back down I don't dare ever make eye contact with him for long amounts of time,he takes that as a sign of defiance. I hear him sway and stagger to the door muttering about how ungrateful I am,as soon as I hear the door slam shut I rise off the floor with the glass in hand and put it in the garbage can,and I return with a towel and I clean up the water on the floor.


	2. School is the key to being set free

It wasn't always like this not before mom died I thought to myself as I make my way to my tiny little bedroom avoiding all the liquor and beer bottle that lay strew across the room and I go to the bathroom to check the damage he had done to me.I look at my boring self in the mirror still the same old me still got my mothers boring brown eyes and dark brown hair that just never seemed to wanted to be tamed I didn't have to the body of a model,in fact I had thighs the size of Texas,I guess the only thing I had going for me was my height while most girl my age where around 5'4 here I am at 5'8 I'm the tallest girl in the whole senior class witch is kind of cool I guess,but it dosen't matter anyways Its not like i'm trying to impress anyone anyways I'm just that girl in the background that know one seems to notice or even know I exist,i'm not popular or cool or skinny i'm that girl that people go ''wait who is she again?'' or ''whats her name?'' and i'm perfectly fine with less people I get attached to less harder it will be to leave this place ,I don't want to be attached to some hormonal teenage boy or bitchy girl on the skinny squad ,even if, I stopped trusting human beings a long time ago and trust me when I say this I cant wait to get out of here i'm already planning to go to Stanford with my 4.0 G.P.A and full ride scholarship I put all of my focus on my school work the better the grade the better chance I can have to get away from him and never,ever look back.


	3. Rush for the bus

I got up the next more the the constant_ beep beep beep_ of my tiny clock the lay on the bed beside me I quickly turn it off so I don't wake him up I tip-toe quietly over to the bath room and take my shower the warm water feels nice on my aching body but as soon as the shower started it had to end but I cant miss the bus,he will get mad,so I turn off the water and step out of the shower and I tip-toe back to my bed room and pick out the usual outfit bell-bottoms and plain white t-shirt and my ratty old sweat shirt I got a few years back, I brush my hair back into a low pony-tail and I don't even bother with make-up or perfume its just a waist of time and money.I grab my backpack and my smelly gross covers,slip those on, and head to the front door on my way there I stop and pick up a pop-tart and open the front door and jog to the bus stop.

When I reach the bus stop i'm breathless and my heart it pounding in my chest like a drum ''HEY,HEY WAIT'' I yelled as the bus screeched to a sudden stop ''bless the lord'' I muttered as I walked onto the bus ignoring the gross smell of B.O and gas as I took my usually seat in the very back of the bus,I'm lucky i'm one of the first kids on my bus because its a pain in the ass when some kid sits next to you that try's to make awkward conversation and obviously dosen't know what a shower is,luckily for me I sit in that loner seat in the back that can only hold one person so I don't have to deal with that ever again.


	4. MrBlue eyes

The bus screech to a stop pulling me out of my thoughts when the last group of kids got on we started to pull away but the bus screeched to another as it was about to start going again causing me to drop my backpack and almost fall out into the isle I looked up to glare at who ever the bus driver stopped for but I meet the most increadable blue eyes I have ever seen in my entire life ''hey'' said eyes walk up and picking up my backpack that had fallen to the floor and handed it to me and gave me and adorable lopsided grin and I noticed he had only one dimple on left cheek I looked at the rest of him he had messed up devilish black hair that was neatly brushed back and he had a flawless face with long lashes that casted shadows on his perfect face and his body looked like he just came from a magazine shoot he looked to be about 6'5 and he was wearing a plan white t-shirt witch stretch nice across his perfect broad shoulders and dark jeans that hug loosely around his his hips followed by boots that look like it cost my whole house and did I mention how good he smell-''Hello?'' he said pulling me out of my oggling thoughts , wiggling the back pack in front of me ''uh..yeah..um..thanks'' I stammerd like an idiot and blushed as I took the back pack from him as he sat in the seat across from me, god sense when did I care about what people thought about me? It dosent matter anyways its not like he will even take a second glance at me psshh yeah I mean just because he looks and smells good dosent mean he is any different from the rest of the people in this world to him i'm probably dirt on the bottom of his shoe that he glad to scrape off at any time,that's all I am to anyone.


	5. Dirty minds

The bus puled up to the school I didn't spare eyes another glance as I dashed off the bus and hurried into the school,trying to put as much distance as I can from him.I go to my stupid locker and grab my world history books and shove that stupid backpack in the tiny locker and go to first hour and take my seat in the very back corner of the classroom yeah yeah I know the bell hasn't even wrung yet but who cares I like being early for class, okay? dddddiiiiinnnnnngggg I jumped a little in my seat as the five minute warning bell rung and people started filling up the class room and taking there seats as a soft chatter started dddiiiiinnnnnnnggg the tarty bell sounded when started taking roll when all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I see some one enter the room I look up out of curiosity but then..oh great just when my day cant get any worse you know I actually like school? eyes hand a paper to as he turns around and hits me with a penetrating gaze ''Hello class'' says in a sharp voice as she gets out of her chair and waddles to the front of the class room ''please welcome Damen black to Rock-Mount high'' she says while he still is holding my gaze ''well hey there Damen'' said my arch enemy Brittney brown giggles while twirling her hair around her perfectly manicured finger then leans forward so her boobs hang out of her shirt more than it already is god could she be more pathetic ''hello'' he say politely and walks down the isle to take a seat right next to me,what dose he want from me,_I'm nothing special_, shut up I say to myself maybe he just choose the most available seat yeah that must be it.

I worked out a plan ,ignore him, easy isn't it...? I mean he will not even remember me so ill just keep doing what I do best,become invisible yes easy plan,totally do-able, _you wanna know who is do-able_? oh god shut up for five seconds brain would you god I-dddiiiiinnnnnngggg the bell wrung for lunch time I slowly pack my things so I don't have any accidental bumps into Damen in the hallways then I start to the now almost empty hallways and go to my locker put my french away and go to the library,and yes the library is open during lunch time I like to go in there because its peaceful and quite unlike the cafeteria witch is loud and full of hungry teenagers,I typically don't eat lunch why? because I absolutely loath school food its all nasty and greasy so why even bother paying for it and I don't bring lunches for one I don't have time and two he will notice some of the food missing and that makes him mad,its doesn't matter I will not wither away.


	6. Claustrophobia

Rrrriiiinnnngggggg sang the last bell of the day as all of the kids scurry of towards there lockers and head to there cars or towards the buses I like always was last out of the class I don't like the crowds they make me feel claustrophobic with all of the unknown bodies pressed up against mine gave me the shivers so I slowly walk to my locker and then hurry up so I don't miss the bus so I quickly grab my backpack shoved my literature home work in it then dash out to the buses just as they start to take off,I find my bus and wait for ,my bus driver,to open the door an oder omitted as soon as he opened the bus doors shook his head ''girl yous always bein' late'' he said with his southern drawl I gave him a shy smile ''sorry'' I said ''s'all good girl just don't be goin' late on me'' I gave him a warm smile and chuckled a little has always been a kind soul to me ''Ill try not to'' and turned around and headed down the isle witch seemed ten time bigger sense I could feel the heat of his stare so I make my way down the isle and take my usual seat ignoring Damen completely and I just stare out the bus window I hate the end of the day you know the part where you go home unlike most people I cant wait to go to school because of him,i'm just hoping tonight he is in a slightly better mood ''So you going to ignore me now huh?'' Damen said looking directly at me I sigh I guess I cant ignore him forever so I look over to his beautiful blue eyes ''I'm sorry what did you say I couldn't hear you?'' I say sarcastically hoping he will leave me alone and move on to some other chick he chuckled a bit and scooted over and patter the seat beside him motioning me to sit next to him and gave me a mischievous grin ''come on'' he said ''I don't smell that bad'' ''do you have nostrils'' ''ouch'' he said pretending to be hurt but I couldn't help myself I got up and sat next to him and inwardly kicked myself great just great what ever happened to sticking to the plan? ''hey you okay,it was just a joke'' wait what was a joke? darn I was off in my own head again..ill just play it off ''your face is a joke'' I muttered,okay that was another lie,he smile ''man girl you just will not quite'' he said and lowered his head to whisper in me ear ''I like that about you'' I could feel his hot breath on my neck,it made me shiver,and from the way he look at me I could tell he could feel it .The rest of the ride it was silent aside from the chatter from all of the other people on the bus and the sudden screech of the tires stopping ''Guess its my time to get off'' Damen said as he started to get up but hesitantly leaned over and gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek and whispered ''Ill see you tomorrow'' I looked up at him with wide eyes and he winked at me and walked down the isle and off the bus I watched him walk off the bus and down his driveway for as long as I could see him, wow a boy had never kissed me before even if it was on the cheek it was still wow.


	7. Bruised

The bus finally stopped in front of my drive way and fear shot through me like a bullet so I slowly got up and took a deep breath and got off the bus and walked down my drive way and the first thing I noticed was his car was home,something was wrong he was never home this early.I open the front door cautiously stepping in and closed the door silently and I wanted to escape to my bedroom without being seen but I have to pass the kitchen and family room,so I start walking very quite and fastly towards my bedroom...almost there ''where do you think your going?'' said my fathers slurred words echoed through the lonely house ''Just going to my bedroom to do my literature homework'' I say quietly I could even hear the fear that creaped into my voice and he gave me smile not a happy smile not a sad smile, a hateful one that told me that tonight wasn't going to be my night but what did I do this time? '' . '' he said calmly witch scared the crap out of me I stood there frozen with fear because I knew what came next ''oh I see how it is not going to follow my orders huh what do you think you can stand up to me? . .NOW AND DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!'' I blink the moister in my eyes away and slowly walk over to him and as soon as I was in close proximity his hand shot out and he garbed my arm with such force it cause me to cry out in pain and he pulled me in even closer ''I lost my job today'' he slurred with his breath smelling like booze ''Im sorr-'' I started to say but he interrupted me ''SHUT UP I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO TALK DID I'' I stayed silent trying to ignore the pain from his fierce grip caused me ''now how am I sup post to feed your selfish fat ass huh?'' he said and before I realized what was happening I was on the ground with a great pain on the side of me face I looked up at him and saw all the hatefulness in his eyes as he gave me a sadistic smile and he drew his hand back and punched me again and a third and fourth time I could barely open my eyes open I could feel the swelling in my face and then all of my breath was stolen from me as he kicked me in the stomach and back as he spoke hateful words to me ''god know wounder why she is dead I would have giving up to knowing I would be stuck with you''and I could start to feel the blackness surround me but the slam of the door broke me out of it I start to get up but the pain shot through me and I cried out in pain before I heard the rumbling of an engine and take off speeding down the road.


	8. First kisses

I got up the next morning to get ready for school but it was so hard to move everything hurt I think he did something to my back but I had to tough it out so I forced my body out of bed and into the shower,the shower usual sooth my body but it made my swollen and cut eye to sting.I got out of the shower and put on a soothing stick on pad that I had hidden under the sink from last time this happened and put it on my back and it helped sooth the soreness in my back. Dressing was hard to do to today I choose a dark pair of bell bottom a black t-shirt and obviously my old sweater and converse I did not even bother with food or putting my hair in a pony-tail I just left it as is and headed out the door I head to leave early today because I couldn't run it hurt to I got to the bus stop I hurried on the bus so couldn't see my eye and took my seat an pulled the up from my sweater so Damen couldn't see it either I wasn't in the mood for questions or minute Damen got on the bus my skin stated tingling from anticipation as much as I should stay away from him I can't wait to see him out of my perifrial vision I see him stalk over to the seat next to me and turn his immediate attention towards me ''you know'' his say,his voice a gruffly and sexy from sleep ''I never got your name'' ''my name is Sky'' I murmur ''beautiful'' I hear him say to himself ''so dose this Sky have a last name'' I forget about my black eye and bruised face for a second and I stupidly turn my head,then I quickly turn my head away hoping he hadn't noticed ''my last name is Roberson'' I say hoping to distract him then I see him get up and try to sit in the little room the one seater has to offer I move over so he doesn't see my face but that causes me to cry out from the pain that shoots up my back I muffle it by covering my mouth with my hand ''look at me'' Damen says his voice demanding and full of concern,great this is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I hesitantly look over at him he gasps a little his hand comes up to cup my face but I flinch he puts his hand on me knee instead and I feel the heat of his big strong hand over the material of my jeans I look down to where his hand is and when I look up I see his beautiful blue eye watching me he leans in so close our lips are almost touching ''who did this to your beautiful face'' his whispered,his lips grazing mine I couldn't bring myself to respond I was to busy dreaming about his lips to even comprehend a full sentence,he smiled knowing what he was doing to me so he leaned in all the way and softly kissed me.


	9. magic spell

Oh, my god.A boy is kissing me,Damien Black is kissing me, and I am totally freaking out right now I mean i'm sup post to be ignoring him not kissing him,I should break off the kiss and tell him in not interested ugh,I probably look like a moron just sitting there unmoving, rational thought left my mind when his perfectly soft lips pressed against mine a little harder trying to coax my lips into join his dance so I hesitantly start to move my lips against his still unsure how this works and I could feel his lips turn upwards into a tiny smile but I didn't care at his point,we could be going off of a bridge right now and I still wouldn't as soon as it started it had to end he pulled back merely half and inch and his breathing erratic and blue eyes bright, clouded over with lust,before I could even thought I asked ''why did you stop?'' then quickly shut my mouth realizing what I said, It probably wasn't as good for him, as it was for me. He gave me a seductive smirk that had me squirming in my seat ''because I only have so much self control'' then he looked back up to me eye wincing like he had forgotten about it ''I didn't hurt you did I?'' his expression grave ''No'' I squeaked out,then he looked back up with anger suddenly taking over his features again ''who did this'' he demanded again his eye bore into mine and just like that, the spell has fallen I suddenly remember how to think and I curse at myself for being so stupid. I was about to respond some excuse when we pulled in front of the school but damien showed no sign of moving and I showed no sign of telling so after about a couple of minutes of our little staring contest he sighed,frustrated,and grabbed his stuff ''I'm not dropping this'' he said in his low baritone voice,I barely heard him because I was almost outside of the bus and walked as fast as I could, without hurting myself, towards the school like I was the full-back going towards the end zone but,the only problem is,I could feel him right behind me.


End file.
